Cheerleader Practice Chaos (transcript)
"Cheerleader Practice Chaos" is the twenty-eighth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description After watching the Northgate High School cheerleaders practice outside, Maraya and her friends want to become cheerleaders for the school, too. But weeks after weeks of cheerleading practice without succeeding at it, Maraya wants to quit. Maraya's bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, who is actually her cheerleading coach, tells her that she shouldn't quit and never give up by practicing a lot. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the track and field and it zooms into where Maraya and her friends are watching them from the bleachers) All: Wow! (Camera points at the cheerleaders doing cartwheels and flips after) All: Ooh! (Camera points and pans at the cheerleaders who are making a pyramid. When they are finished, the scene zooms out) All: Whoo! (The cheerleaders take a bow and run away) Novalee: That was amazing! Carmen: Yeah. Ashley: It was magnificent. Maraya: Friends, you know what? I want to be a cheerleader for the school, just like those girls. (stands up) Who's with me? Others: Me! Maraya: Great. When I see Ms. Carolyn later, I'll tell her that we want to be cheerleaders. Others: Okay. (The scene changes to where Maraya is running to her bus. When she gets on, she talks to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I want to be a cheerleader. Ms. Carolyn: To be a cheerleader, you have to eat healthy, drink lots of water, and get plenty of exercise. But don't worry, I'll help you on that. Come meet me at my house after I'm done with my bus route and I'll be able to help you. Maraya: All right. (The scene changes again to where it is a week later at the Griswell residence. Camera pans to the driveway where Lisa drops off Maraya) Lisa (not seen): Okay, sweetie, you're here. Have a great time at cheerleading practice and I'll pick you up later. Maraya: Thank you! See you later. (As soon as Lisa drives away, Maraya walks to where her friends are. Camera points at Maraya's three friends) Carmen: Look, there's Maraya. (Camera pans a little when Maraya gets there) Carmen, Ashley, and Novalee: Hi, Maraya! Maraya: Hi, friends! (She puts her bag down) Maraya: So, when are we going to begin our first cheerleading lesson? Carmen: After Erin and Nicki come and our cheerleading coach, too. Maraya: Erin and Nicki? Who told you that? Carmen: Ashley did, didn't you, Ashley? Ashley: Yes. Maraya: Well, that's very nice. (Car horn honks twice) Novalee: Look, that should be them. (Camera points at another car coming and stopping) Erin's mom (not seen): Erin, Nicki, I'll go pick you two up later, okay? Both: Okay. Erin's mom (not seen): Have fun, girls. Bye! Both: Bye! (After Erin's mom drives away, they walk to where the four girls are) Erin: Hey, everyone. 4 girls: Hey, Erin. Hey, Nicki. Nicki: So, are you ready to do our first lesson in cheerleading? 4 girls: Yeah! Maraya: Carmen, who do you think is our cheerleading coach? Is it...Ms. Sherrit? (The bubble with Ms. Sherrit pops away after Maraya thought of her name) Carmen: I hope not, because if she were her cheerleading coach, then she would make us do all those stretches at least a hundred times and be Little Ms. Perfect. (scene zooms in) Maraya, just imagine how it would be like if Ms. Sheritt were the cheerleading coach. Maraya (thinking): Hmm... (Scene fades into another scene, where Ms. Sherrit is the cheerleading coach) Ms. Sherrit: Come on, girls, keep it up. You've got a hundred push ups to do. Girls: (grunting) (Scene changes once again to where they are trying to do cartwheels) Novalee: Whoa! Ms. Sherrit: That was terrible, Novalee. Please try again. Novalee (sighs) Okay... (She gets up to try again but does the same thing) Ms. Sherrit: That was even worse. Try again. (She gets up and walks away. It changes to where they are finished) Ms. Sherrit: I have some news. (camera goes up) You did terrible. Girls: Aw... Carmen: Ms. Sherrit is the most useless cheerleading coach ever! Maraya: Yes, she is. (sighs sadly) (Her imagination ends and the scene fades in back to normal) Maraya: Oh, you're right, Carmen. She is Little Ms. Perfect. Novalee: I know who'll be our cheerleading coach. It's Ms. Caro - Maraya: Don't even think about saying her name, Novalee. Novalee: Why shouldn't I? Maraya: Because I want it to be a surprise. (Camera points at the others) Carmen: You know, Nova, Maraya has a point. I want to keep it a surprise. Ashley: Me, too. Erin: Me, three. Nicki: Me, four. (Camera points back at Novalee) Novalee: Hmpt! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Hello? Novalee (gasps): There she is! (Camera points at Ms. Carolyn's feet walking and it goes up when she stops) Girls: Ms. Carolyn? (Maraya walks up to her) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, what are you doing? You're not a cheerleading coach. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I am a cheerleading coach, Maraya. Maraya: But you can't even do gymnastics. Ms. Carolyn: You don't know that. Maraya: Of course I do, because I haven't even seen you do any gymnastics. All you do is drive the school bus all day long. Ms. Carolyn (laughing): That's what you think. (continues laughing and stops) Okay, girls, let me introduce myself. As all of you know, I'm Carolyn Griswell, but you can all call me Ms. Carolyn, just like my fellow student Maraya does. Girls: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Great. Now that all of you know me, I'll be giving you your cheerleader uniforms. (she gets out a uniform) Maraya. (Maraya walks up to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Since I know pink is your favorite color, this uniform will be yours. Maraya: Wow, thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. (she gets out another uniform) Carmen. (Carmen walks up to her next) Ms. Carolyn: This will be your cheerleading uniform. (She gives her the uniform) Carmen: Wow, it's just like Northgate's cheerleading uniforms. Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. (gets out another uniform) Novalee. Novalee: Yes? Ms. Carolyn: This one will be your cheerleading uniform, Novalee. Here you go. Novalee: Thank you! Ms. Carolyn: My pleasure. (picks up another uniform) Ashley. (Ashley walks up to her) Ms. Carolyn: This one will be your cheerleading uniform, Ashley. Here. Ashley: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You got it. (laughs and picks up another uniform) Erin. (Erin walks up to Ms. Carolyn after Ashley) Ms. Carolyn: Erin, this cheerleading uniform will be yours for all of your cheerleading lessons. Erin: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're very welcome. (picks up the last uniform) And finally, Nicki. (She walks up to her to get her uniform) Ms. Carolyn: This uniform will be yours, Nicki. Here you are. Nicki: Thank you. Ms. Carolyn: Mm-hmm. Okay, girls, go change into your cheerleading uniforms I gave you. Girls: Okay. (They walk away to change into their cheerleading uniforms. Scene changes again to where they are back outside with them on) Ms. Carolyn: Good, you all have your cheerleading uniforms on. Now we can begin our first practice lesson, starting with something simple: a cartwheel. Girls: Ooh. Ms. Carolyn: Watch me. (She does three cartwheels and a flip after that) Others: Wow! (Maraya walks up to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, that wasn't a cartwheel. That was three cartwheels and a flip. Ms. Carolyn: I know, but just ignore the flip and do the cartwheels. Maraya: Oh, okay. Ms. Carolyn: Now that I've demonstrated my cartwheel, I want you to line up at that end of the gymnastics mat right there. And Maraya, I'll let you go first since you're standing beside me. Come on. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn to the end of the gymnastics mat where the other girls are lined up) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya, let me teach you how to do a cartwheel. Find a soft surface, feet together, and now, turn. (When Maraya tries to do a cartwheel, she falls on her back) Maraya: Whoa! (Camera zooms out when Ms. Carolyn is looking down at her) Ms. Carolyn: Good try, Maraya, but remember, head over heels. Okay, Carmen, you can go next. (Carmen walks up to Ms. Carolyn next) Ms. Carolyn: Soft surface. (Carmen taps her foot on the mat) Ms. Carolyn: Feet together. (Carmen puts her feet together, side to side) Ms. Carolyn: And turn. (Carmen does a perfect cartwheel) Ms. Carolyn: Very good, Carmen. You're really an expert at this. Carmen: That's because I was born flexible. Ms. Carolyn (chuckling): I can tell. And since you're already an expert at this, I officially declare you to be the cheerleading coach's assistant. (She pins a button with a picture of a cheerleader onto Carmen's shirt) Carmen: Wow, thank you, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks away from her, but in the meantime, Maraya gets mad) Maraya (mad): Hey, no fair, Ms. Carolyn! How come I'' can't be your cheerleading assistant when I'm already one of your fellow students? Ms. Carolyn: Carmen's already done something like this, Maraya, and she's an expert. Maybe your new cheerleading coach will give you a button like that, too. Maraya (mad): But, Ms. Carolyn, I want to be your assistant now! Ms. Carolyn: Sorry, Maraya, but that's how the ball bounces. If you want to be my cheerleading assistant, then you should practice. Maraya (sighs): Okay... (Maraya walks away from her. Scene changes once again to where she is back at her house, eating dinner) Lisa (not seen): So, how was your first cheerleading practice? Maraya: Uh, it was good. Lisa (not seen): Well, good. (It changes to where it is a week later and Maraya is at her cheerleading practice) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, girls, today you're going to do something different: a handspring. And I'll show you how to do it. (She walks to the end of the mat to demonstrate a handspring) Ms. Carolyn: First, you want to find a soft surface to do your handspring. Then, you put your feet together, bend your knees, and put your hands up. And now, you can do a handspring on the mat, like this. (She demonstrates the handspring to the girls) Girls: Wow! Ms. Carolyn: Now, you try. (Maraya walks to do a handspring) Ms. Carolyn: Soft surface. (Maraya taps her foot a few times) Ms. Carolyn: Feet together. (She puts her feet together) Ms. Carolyn: Bend knees. (Maraya bends her knees) Ms. Carolyn: Hands up. (She puts her hands up) Ms. Carolyn: And now, spring! (Maraya springs with her feet and when she tries to spring with her hands, she falls on her back) Maraya: Oof! Ms. Carolyn: That was a good try, Maraya, but you should remember the "head over heels" saying when doing any trick. Maraya: All right. (She gets up and walks away from her) Ms. Carolyn: Carmen, it's your turn. Carmen: Okay. (She does some perfect handsprings on the mat and back) Others: Wow! (When she gets back, Ms. Carolyn tells her that it's enough) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Carmen, that's enough handsprings. Now, give Novalee a turn. Others: (applauding and cheering) Ms. Carolyn: Girls, enough. Now, let Novalee concentrate. (Camera points at Maraya, who looks at Carmen) Maraya (mad): Mmmm! (Scene changes again to where Maraya is in her mom's car) Lisa (not seen): So, how was cheerleading practice today? Maraya: Okay, I guess, but I do love my cheerleading coach. Lisa (not seen): Well, that's good. (Setting changes to the outside of Maraya's house and a calendar appears in the middle of the screen. Scene changes once again to where it is a few weeks later) Ms. Carolyn: All right, girls. Today, you're going to do something a bit harder: a pyramid. Girls: Ooh! Maraya: A pyramid! Yes! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Girls, gather around me. (All the girls walk and gather around her) Ms. Carolyn: Now, let me give you your positions. (not seen) Carmen, Ashley, and Novalee, you're going to be the bottom part of the pyramid. (They walk to stand with their legs spread apart) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Erin, Nicki, your position will be the middle part of the pyramid. (Erin and Nicki walk away to go on the pyramid) Ms. Carolyn: And Maraya, you'll be the top of the pyramid. (After Ms. Carolyn puts her on the top, Maraya thinks to herself) Maraya (in her own head): Well, at least Ms. Carolyn gave me ''one important role, but it's not as good as Carmen's. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, girls. Now that you're all positioned, I want you to hold that pyramid for... five minutes. Girls: Five minutes?! Ms. Carolyn: Yes, five minutes. But don't worry, I'll time you, starting now. (Some music plays in the background while they are holding the pyramid. The scene changes to where three minutes have passed) Maraya (in her own head): Oh, I don't think I can hold it any longer. I'm going to lose my balance, in any second. (out loud) Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaaaa! Others: Whoa! (Camera points at Maraya who is losing her balance and then the others) Girls: Whoa! Oof! (They collapse and fall down to the ground) Carmen (mad): Maraya, you've ruined our pyramid! Novalee (mad): This is all your fault! (Whistle blows) Ms. Carolyn: What's with all the commotion? Carmen: Well, Maraya ruined our pyramid while we were trying to hold it for five minutes. Novalee: And now, we can't seem to get back to our positions. Ms. Carolyn: Aw, bless your hearts. (She lifts Maraya up from the mat) Maraya: I'm sorry that I ruined my friends' pyramid, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: It's okay, Maraya. We all make mistakes sometimes, and that's why I'm here to fix it. (She puts her down on the mat) Ms. Carolyn: By the way, how about if we can do something different? Girls: Yeah! (Scene changes again to where they are going to do something different) Ms. Carolyn: All right, girls. Next, you're going to do something new and different: a flip. Girls: (gasps) Maraya (worried): A flip? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-hmm. Each of you, line up at the middle of the mat, so we'll try doing our flips. (Scene changes once again to where they start trying to do flips) Maraya: Whoa! (She falls on the mat) Ms. Carolyn: Great try, Maraya. All right, Carmen, it's your turn. (Carmen does a perfect flip) Ms. Carolyn: Wow, Carmen, that was wonderful! Carmen: You really think so? Ms. Carolyn: Yeah! (Camera points at Maraya in the meantime) Maraya (in her own head): I've had it. I've had enough of Carmen being such a show off ever since we've begun. Ugh! (yelling) I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore! (screaming) Aaaaahhhhhh! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, no, I think there's something wrong with Maraya. (She runs over to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Come on, Maraya. I think there's something wrong with you. (She gets her up and they run to another area outside of the Griswell residence. It changes to where they are sitting on the bench) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, can you explain to me what's the matter with you? Maraya: My moves aren't turning out right and also, Carmen's being a show off. Ms. Carolyn, I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore. I give up. Ms. Carolyn: But, Maraya, in order to be a cheerleader, you'll have to eat healthy, drink lots of water, get plenty of exercise, and practice a lot (Maraya puts her head down) Ms. Carolyn: Don't give up, Maraya. I think you should keep trying. Look, all your friends want you in the team. Others: Come on, Maraya, be on our team! Ms. Carolyn: And what would the pyramid be like without you? Maraya: Hmm. (A bubble pops up above Maraya's head) Ms. Carolyn: Who would the pyramid be missing on the very top? Maraya: Me? Ms. Carolyn: Who is the girl that should never give up? Maraya: Me. Ms. Carolyn: And who do your friends love the most? Maraya: Me! They need me! Ms. Carolyn: That's the spirit, Maraya. Now, let's go back to the mat to practice our tricks. (They both get up from the bench) Me. Carolyn: And also, I'll tell Carmen to stop being a show off. (Maraya starts to smile and then the scene changes again to where they are outside of the Griswell residence a few months later) Maraya (as narrator): And so, I learned a lesson from Ms. Carolyn that I should never give up and that I should keep trying, and eventually, a few months later, I got better and better. (Calendar disappears from the middle of the screen and the camera points at Maraya, who does a perfect flip) Ms. Carolyn: Great job, Maraya. I knew you could do it! (As they are all applauding, Maraya takes a bow) Maraya: Thank you, thank you. It was nothing special, really. Just a little lesson on not giving up, thanks to Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: (laughing) Maraya (looking at camera): And thanks to you, too. I could've done it without you. Bye! (While Maraya was waving at the camera, the scene fades out and comes to an end) Characters *Maraya *Carmen *Novalee *Ashley *Erin *Nicki *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Sherrit *Lisa (not seen) *Erin's mom (not seen) Trivia *There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. *The characters Erin's mom, Lisa, and Ms. Sherrit don't speak very much in this episode. *Ms. Sherrit was in this episode, but she only appeared in Maraya's imagination. *Lisa and Erin's mom were never seen in this episode. *Seen in this episode, Ms. Carolyn is known to be a cheerleading coach, too. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)